


The King of Everything

by ThatNeedyZombie



Series: AU-gust 2020 [4]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Atlas and Hyperion are two galaxies, Blindfolds, Bottom Rhys, Brat Rhys, Bruises, Cock Ring, Collar, Dirty Talk, Everything is consensual, Handcuffs, Jealous Jack, King Handsome Jack, M/M, Moxxi is mentioned, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prince Rhys, Rhys is Moxxi's son, Rough Sex, Royalty AU, Safeword Use, Smut, Top Handsome Jack, Unprotected Sex, Vibrators, bit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNeedyZombie/pseuds/ThatNeedyZombie
Summary: The king of Hyperion Handsome Jack pays a visit to the prince of another galaxy. A kinky prince.Important:-English isn't my native language, sorry in advance for the typos, grammar...-See me on Twiiiter:@ThatNeedyZombie
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Series: AU-gust 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860274
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: AUgust 2020





	The King of Everything

King Handsome Jack entered the Queen of another galaxy’s ship in the early hours of the morning. Atlas wasn’t Jack’s favorite galaxy in the universe, but he had been friend with Moxxi ever since they killed Hyperion’s previous king together and that kind of things create bounds!

They liked to see each other even though they mostly spend their time comparing their kingdoms. It was their thing, being in a perpetual competition.

But what Jack liked the most in this whole ass galaxy was to see Moxxi’s younger son, Rhys. The now twenty-four years old who hadn’t even come to welcome Jack on board… Of course, the king knew why, and it would’ve consequences.

If he planned to wait his second night here before taking the risk to enter the prince’s apartments, the eagerness made him quit that idea. The king was dying to see Rhys. Waiting one more day seemed impossible.

A large smile spread across Jack’s face as he found the main door open. Walking fast, he moved to the back of a large living room and joined a corridor. That’s when he saw Rhys for the first time in so long. He could only distinguish his silhouette, holding a glass of water the prince quickly abandoned.

“Jack…” the voice sounded happy and only a bit surprised.

Jack walked fast, grabbed Rhys’ by the hand and pressed him in his bedroom.

He closed the door behind them, just in case. Going into a war now wasn’t in his intentions. A wolfish grin took over his face as he lightened up the bedroom and saw Rhys was still wearing fancy clothes. The prince had been waiting, hopeful, for him to come by.

Rhys didn’t say anything, holding his breath as Handsome Jack -his hero- was in his bedroom the very first night of his arrival at Atlas. He had to pinch himself to be sure it wasn’t another of his wet dream. He had had enough of those since the last time the king came. 

Like a predator, the king of Hyperion circled around Rhys and watched the younger man closely.

It had been a little more than a year since the king had seen the prince of Atlas, he was curious to see how much Rhys had changed during those past months. ‘ _A lot’_ , pretended the prince in a _too_ long text he sent him when he heard about Jack’s visit.

First thing Jack noticed was Rhys’ right arm: it was a cybernetic one and had the color of Hyperion. Jack felt surprised, Moxxi had finally accepted for her precious son to get such an important surgery! And it wasn’t the only one: the cyborg had now an echo eye. It was blue, probably because the kid wanted his eyes to be mismatched like his hero.

Jack noticed other details; Rhys’ hair was longer, he seemed to have a tattoo hidden under his red and black shirt, and he probably exercised since his ass had become juicy and round.

Fear and excitement could be seen in the prince’s eyes when Jack stood in front of him.

“Your mother told me how much of a brat you’ve been lately Rhysie…” Jack cupped the prince’s chin and forced the eye contact. “Is that true?”

“Y-Yes.”

Jack smirked. “See kiddo? It’s great to admit when you do something wrong, I’ll only have to punish you a bit for that _too_.”

Rhys titled his head, playing innocent. “You want to punish me for something else, Jack?”

It felt great to hear Rhys saying his name again, and he let him know with a warm smile. He missed this brat, wanted to reply to his messages but it was funnier to simply ignore him and see what he would do.

“You weren’t there when I arrived, from someone pretending to miss me, it was disappointing.”

Rhys shrugged his shoulders softly, unable to be too rebellious with Jack.

“Can you tell me why? Were you busy, my poor little kitten?”

“Not at all.” Admitted Rhys. “I was pissed to not have any news of you. A thousand of messages and you never replied so, I thought maybe you weren’t into seeing me again. And I hate losing my time.”

Rhys pouted and it made Jack giggled.

“You’re really mad here, right sweetcheeks?” Jack mocked as he watched Rhys being conflicted. “I wanted you to disobey your mother and join me on my space station, to have to bring you back here and fuck you all along your trip.”

The pout was gone, now Rhys watched him with a surprised expression. The prince had really believed Jack was done with him.

“Fuck… I’m sorr…”

Jack shushed him with a finger on his lips.

“Language, this earned you a spank.” Jack whispered softly.

Rhys’ breath quickened. He was now devouring every word the Hyperion’s king said.

“Next time I’ll answer to you. I don’t want my pumpkin to be sad. But now…”

Jack pushed his fingers between Rhys’ lips, the younger man opened his mouth and sucked on them. Its pleased Jack to see him so eager to obey, but something bothered him.

“Goddam kiddo! You know how to use your tongue now… You trained?”

“Yes. With my boyfriend.” Announced Rhys with a smile.

He went back on sucking Jack’s fingers, licking them and moaning to their taste.

“Which _boyfriend_?”

Jack felt something strange inside him. He wanted to destroy everything in the room, to scream and strangle someone but he couldn’t do that to Rhys.

“You don’t know him, Jack. He works at the bar here. Well… when he isn’t fucking me in my bed.”

Jack pressed his fingers deeper in Rhys’ mouth, not enough for it to hurt but enough to make Rhys mute.

“ _Language_.” Jack seemed annoyed, which made Rhys happy. “Get on your knees.”

Biting his lips, the prince did it, staring into Jack’s eyes until he faced his crotch. The king was hard.

“A bartender eh?” Killing that dude wouldn’t be hard, even if he worked on the Atlas queen’s ship.

“Yeah, I think you’d like him. He’s kinky. And present.”

The _brat_ … Jack unbuckled his belt and pulled it from his pants. It made Rhys shiver.

“Doubt he’s as kinky as you.” Jack placed his belt on Rhys’ back, moving it slowly against the soft fabric of his shirt. With his free hand, he pressed Rhys’s against his crotch.

The prince’s mouth watered, his lips brushing Jack’s cock hidden under the clothes.

“Want it kitten?” Jack asked too nicely. “Then you’ll need to break up with the bartender.”

“Jealous, Handsome Jack?”

Jack shoved Rhys harder against his cock, moving the belt on the prince’s back.

“It’s a bartender, Rhys. You can do better.”

A soft giggle came from Rhys. He loved to hear Jack’ panic and even more the fake reason why the king didn’t want him to see other persons.

Jack using his belt as a whip for the first time made him stop laughing.

“Red.” He whimpered.

His eyes were back on Jack’s face, he didn’t look like someone who had had too much! More of someone who wanted to play with a king.

“Red? He made you so weak…” Jack spitted out of jealousy.

“It’ll be red until you promise me a year won’t go by until we see each other again.” Rhys moved his flesh hand to rub Jack’s cock while watching him.

“Y-You can’t use a safe word like this kiddo.”

“Safe words are here for me, I’m the one who decide when one is needed.” Rhys whimpered, acting like if he was close to come. “Or more… I’m the one deciding when and how you can use me, my king.”

The little shit was better at this game than the last time! It was hot, so much Jack let him win and promised to come back sooner next time. He even took on him to not bring the boyfriend subject back up immediately.

“Great.” Rhys pressed kisses all along Jack’s length, feeling him twitch against his lips. “Now go on, take your frustration on me. I want it all. Please Jack.”

The wolfish grin back on his face, Jack softly cupped Rhys’ cheek. The leather of his belt brushed the prince’s cheek, a way to get Rhys ready for what was waiting for him.

The king gave the bratty prince enough time to be ready then raised his whip and struck harder than the first time.

Rhys’ moved his body closer to Jack, precum ran down his cock at the feeling of the sharp sting on his ass’ cheeks.

Jack whipped him with his belt a few more times, harder, until the safe word _yellow_ escaped Rhys’ lips. He wanted to hold on just a little more, make Jack proud, but he feared too much pain would ruin the pleaser for later.

The belt was thrown somewhere in the bedroom.

“You’re so amazing, you know that Rhysie?” Jack cupped his cheeks, watching him in the eyes. “So proud of you.”

Rhys smiled, dazed eyes glancing from Jack’s eyes to his crotch.

“Can you put it in my mouth, please.”

Breath quickening, Jack unbuttoned his pants and pulled his clothes down enough for his cock to pop out.

“Remember what to do when you can’t talk kitten?”

Rhys lifted himself a little on his knees, facing Jack’s erection, and went to pinch the king’s ass with his metal fingers.

“Now take my mouth. Be rough.”

“Don’t worry about that.”

He pressed all his length inside Rhys’ mouth, no tease or time for the younger man to adjust, he went straight to fuck his throat. Trickles of saliva rolled down Rhys’ chin, his face turned red and his eyes watered but he never pinched Jack.

Eyes into Jack’s own, he let him fuck his mouth. Rhys enjoyed Jack’s taste, the hand on his hair forcing him to stay still and the way his ass hurt when his own erection grown bigger in his pants.

After a few thrusts, the king pulled out and rewarded Rhys with a smile.

“You look handsome like this kiddo.”

“I know.”

Rhys rubbed his cheek against Jack’s hand and coughed, his throat sore from the rough treatment. 

“But you’d look better without your clothes on.”

Jack helped him to stand on his feet but before undressing him, he spent a long minute looking at the prince.

“I wonder how I even managed to stay away from you all this time… Your boyfriend is lucky.” _For now_ , thought Jack. _For now._

“Too bad he doesn’t exist.” Confessed Rhys. “I lied, to upset you. I trained alone, with a dildo shaped just like your cock while watching your interviews. You’ve no idea how many times I came screaming your name.”

“Kiddo…” Jack couldn’t but smile. At least he wouldn’t have to risk a war against the Atlas kingdom just for killing a stupid bartender. “You do know how to get a reaction from me, don’t you?”

Finally, Jack kissed the prince’s lips. Probably something he should’ve done sooner as it made Rhys’ legs feel like jelly. He moaned under his lips, louder when Jack placed a hand on his ass.

It hurt, just like Rhys loved it.

“Now your clothes, else I’m going to tear them off.” Jack commanded when they parted.

“I hope you’ll like my underwear, I bought them for your enjoyment.”

On those words, the prince removed his shirt and pants to reveal what he had been eager to show Jack.

Enhancing his ass, a garter belt in leather was put on Rhys. Expensive as everything the prince could buy, and with d rings to attach handcuff to it.

Jack liked it, and he liked the contrast of the dark leather on Rhys’ pink panty.

Rhys turned on himself to let Jack admire him. As soon as he faced the king, his face flushed red.

Jack _really_ was admiring him. The king’s eyes and his mouth were half open in ecstasy. Had he ever reacted like this to anyone? Rhys liked to believe he was special.

“You changed…” confirmed Jack. He closed the space between them and moved his hand to tease Rhys’ cock under his panty. “Still a brat. But you became my dream sex toy, baby.” Jack winked.

The prince puffed happily before becoming serious again. “Then why am I not already covered in cum?”

They kissed roughly until Jack grabbed Rhys’ ass cheeks firmly, squishing them. 

Heart bouncing, Rhys whimpered. Pain and pleasure made him weak under the king’s hands, he loved everything about it.

Softly Jack pulled the panty down, revealing the marks on Rhys’ ass. He traced one of them with the tip of his fingers, grinning as the prince shivered and cuddled against him.

“Now, you’re going to kneel on your bed and nicely wait for me.”

Rhys nodded and let the king fuck his mouth with his tongue until he was done.

Jack went to the closet, where Rhys stored his toys, and picked some of them. He took his time, enough for Rhys to jump when he spanked him hard.

“Everything’s fine pumpkin?”

“Green.” Simply replied Rhys, holding his breath.

Jack spanked him again as he moved behind him. “Such a good little kitten.”

Passionately, the king held the prince’s back against his torso and kissed him while moving his hands in front of younger man’s body. Rhys heard the jingle of some little bells and knew what Jack was about to do, his cock twitched in excitement.

With the tip of his fingers, Jack rubbed Rhys’ nipples until they were hard. When he judged him ready, he softly placed the nipple clamps on Rhys.

The little bells rang when Jack gave Rhys another spank, this time letting his hand on Rhys’ ass.

“Already looking like a slut… Your place isn’t here Rhys. It’s with me, tied to my bed.”

“Green.” Rhys groaned. The dirty talk part was his favorite, wanting Jack to know it, he bent a little to submit himself better.

“The prince of Atlas, _Moxxi’s son_ , changed into _my_ precious whore. Goddam, claiming you every time I get the chance would be a good way for me to stop being a workaholic!”

He pressed half of a finger inside Rhys as he talked, his other hand toying one of the bells.

“I’d be so good for you Jack. Everything you’ve ever wanted, just like you are for me.”

Rhys moved his hands to touch his erection, it was the moment Jack chose to grab his wrists and use another toy.

“You’ll came when I told you to.” He whispered as he handcuffed Rhys behind his back. “Got it, Rhysie?”

“Y-Yes… Jack? Can you tighten these handcuffs a little more?” Rhys asked, almost in a cute way. “It has to leave bruises.”

Jack did what his bottom wanted, all while he drawn hickeys on his neck.

Last time, he gave the prince a nice collar of little blue and red circles, this time he opted to put a real collar on Rhys. Rhys had a huge collection of those, of course Jack picked the yellow one. Just another way to claim Rhys as _his_.

He tightened it, the D ring on Rhys’ neck so he could use a chain and tied the handcuff to it. If Rhys moved too much, he would strangle himself a little.

“There’s so many things I want to try with you.” Jack confessed. He nibbled Rhys’ ear and rubbed the skin near the collar.

“Do it. Please Jack.”

“Well... Let’s start with something you’re going to love.”

He blindfolded Rhys, hands shaky as he felt more and more eager to fuck the man with legs spread right in front of his cock.

“This way, you’ll be more aware of every little touch I give you.” Jack explained. He stroked Rhys’ body, softly kissing the part where metal meets the flesh of his shoulder. The spot seemed sensitive, something he would’ve liked Rhys to tell him, but the brat always imagined he could handle everything Jack sent his way…

To be sure Rhys wasn’t dealing with too much pain, Jack pressed a kiss at his temple near the port and observed his reaction. Nothing. They could finally play the king’s favorite part.

“I’m going to play with your holes until I can’t anymore and you, you’re going to be an obedient prince. ‘kay Rhysie?”

The prince opened his mouth, but the finger suddenly pressed all the way inside him changed his words into a loud moan.

Jack found the right spot easily, brushing it made Rhys strangle himself for the first time. He liked to have Jack’s hands around his throat, but this worked too.

Every time Jack’s finger would hit his prostate, Rhys moved his hands to stop himself from breathing.

He complained when Jack pulled out, rubbing his ass against the king’s cock and hoping he would finally shove it inside him. Of course, Jack wouldn’t do it without lube, but Rhys was too eager to even think correctly.

“Not gonna lie, you look cute when you whine Rhysie. _But_ … I asked you to be nice, and here you’re, complaining.”

“I’m sorry Jack I…”

Jack shushed the prince by pulling one of the nipple clamps.

“No, too late. I’m going to make a better use of your mouth. Keep your legs spread.”

It wasn’t a surprise for Rhys to be so bratty, Jack had brought some things to play if it happened. He lubed his fingers, and for a few minutes, gave Rhys what he wanted. When he felt Rhys’ hole was stretched enough, he started pressing something else inside.

“It’s… cold.”

“Won’t be too long, take a deep breath.”

Jack moved the egg vibrator until it finally filled Rhys’ hole, and then pressed a button on the remote. The vibrations started.

“I-I was sure you’d pick this one… It’s the only bullet vibrator I own from Hyperion.”

“Kiddo!” Jack laughed loudly. “You spent too much time with your toys. My bad, my bad! I’ll be sure to fill you more often with my big cock.”

Jack got down of the bed and undressed himself while Rhys tried to pull his blindfold down to see the Hyperion king’s body.

“You can’t, stop moving so much.”

Rhys felt the weight of Jack back on the bed, this time in front of him.

“Maybe I should keep you like that all night, wouldn’t it be a good way to tame such a spoiled prince? Now that I think about it… You will have to kick your bed when it’s too much, since your mouth is soon to be used.”

“I will, promise.”

“Good boy.” Jack pulled the two nipple clamps until the prince kicked the bed. “A very good boy.”

Precum sparkled on the tip of Jack’s cock when he touched Rhys’ thighs. They moved softly because of the vibrator thrusting in his ass. This was amazing! He would ask Rhys to wear one when telling him goodbye.

Moving some pillows, Jack sat in the bed and helped Rhys to bend down, after which he guided his cock near the begging lips.

He let him kiss his cock, moving it in such a way Rhys had a hard time to wrap his lips around it. Seeing the prince helpless was without a doubt amusing.

“Freaking… cocksleeve…” Jack groaned when he felt the warm of Rhys’ mouth all around him again.

A hand on Rhys’ hair, he chose the pace and the prince followed. Soon, Rhys bobbed his head fast and would strangle himself every time he went down on Jack. Saliva dripped from the corner of his mouth, lubing Jack’s cock and balls.

Jack tried to fuck his throat less roughly, but he couldn’t stop himself when he heard Rhys’ noises as the prince came, untouched. He held him almost a minute, nose buried in his pubic hair and then, let him go.

Rhys coughed, swallowed and then smiled widely.

He moved his head to get a kiss, one of his favorite reward, but backed off when he didn’t find Jack.

“Come back here, gimme those lips.” Jack kissed him.

“I’m better?” asked Rhys between two kisses.

“You’ve always been the best, don’t be humble about your blow job skill.”

Rhys smiled and let himself go under Jack’s touches as the man rubbed his ass’ cheeks with his thick hands. Jack hugged Rhys tightly, enough for Rhys’ collar to do its magic a couple of seconds. Like that, Rhys would’ve bruises.

He then spread the cum on the throbbing cock’s head.

“You came without my permission.” He whispered.

“S-Sorry.”

Jack shushed him with his fingers, playing scissors with Rhys’ hot and wet tongue. His erection felt painful, but he wasn’t done with this first round. All while fucking the mouth with his fingers, his free hand grabbed the remote and pressed a button for the vibrator to go faster.

The bells rang as Rhys strangled himself when he moved in reaction to it.

“If you want me to slam my cock inside you than you better get hard for me.” He pulled the fingers out and took another thing from Rhys’ collection, something the brat had hidden in the bottom of his box because he didn’t want Jack to find it.

“Jack?”

Rhys felt something cold on his cock, a little circular object Jack placed at the bottom of his sex.

“Not this.” Rhys whined.

The cock ring had Jack’s name on it. It was a gift he gave Rhys a year ago, he made him wear it at a diner while he rubbed his thighs under the table. Moxxi wasn’t far and this had been one of the most exciting thing Jack had done.

“How am I going to get you hard…” Pretended to wonder Jack.

He held Rhys tightly against his torso and rubbed his cock on Rhys’ balls while using the collar to strangle him.

“Struggling to breath kitten?”

Rhys hummed but couldn’t speak, his body tensed under the different toys overstimulating him.

“Honestly, this is how I like you better. Your body used, bruises forming everywhere I decided to, and your mouth shut.”

Rhys’ cock twitched.

“This is how you should be all day, a cute face with for only purpose to be taken by a king.”

“Y-You…” Stuttered Rhys. 

“Who else Rhysie, hm?” Jack asked, pressing the vibrator deeper inside Rhys. “Who would gladly take care of a slut such as you.”

Jack licked Rhys’ lips, his own breath becoming uncontrollable.

“Come on Rhys, you don’t want to please me?” He asked before kissing him roughly. “You don’t want to make me proud.”

It worked. The prince had always been so eager to please him. Rhys would always bend for him, offer him his body and show him he was worth of his time. Jack was pretty sure this one would do everything to make him happy and maybe that was his favorite thing about Rhys. The prince had no fear, he only held devotion for Jack.

“Think you’re ready to rid me kitten.”

“Y-Yes.”

Jack manhandled him. He pulled out the egg vibrator which made Rhys’ whines because of the sudden emptiness. Without losing a second, he pressed Rhys face first against the bed and brushed his entrance with the tip of his cock.

“Color, kitten?”

Out of breath, Rhys managed to say _Green_. 

A hand on the chain, Jack penetrated Rhys while he strangled him. He went softly at first, giving Rhys’ hole time to adjust to his size.

He felt the prince clenching around his cock.

“Feeling good Rhysie?” Jack moaned before pulling out and slamming back inside “Freaking… I missed my cum dump.”

“Jack!” cried Rhys out. If he didn’t have the cock ring, he would’ve come all over his covers.

“Still can scream pumpkin…” Jack slammed inside again. “Fine then… Go on, my slutty prince. Fuck yourself on my cock.”

It asked Rhys efforts, but he did. Jack’s hands rested on his hips as he moved as much as his position would allow him too. It impressed the king to see how bad Rhys wanted him. And so, he chose to reward him.

“So good Rhysie. Now just spread and enjoy.”

Jack rubbed his back, held his hands a short second to be sure he still could move his fingers, and went back at thrusting inside Rhys. He did it a few times, always hitting Rhys’ prostate and getting a moan in response.

But soon, this wasn’t enough. Jack needed to see his face.

He untied Rhys, threw the handcuffs near Rhys’ clothes on the floor and placed him on his back.

Still blindfolded, Rhys felt Jack’s body being pressed against him. Pinned on the mattress by the king’s weight, the prince moved his lips for a kiss and spread his legs for Jack’s cock.

“You should see your wrist…” Jack teased.

“Give me more.” Rhys begged. “I want my body to be entirely marked by you.”

How could Jack say no? He pinned Rhys against the bed, his nails digging in soft skin and bit his shoulder.

“Now raise your freaking legs, else I’ll tie them to your collar.” Menaced Jack, taste of blood in his mouth.

Rhys obeyed, groans leaving his mouth as he felt Jack’s cock being pushed inside him again. Unable to see, Rhys felt everything more intensely, he could guess the veins on Jack’s cock as he thrusted in his hole. He enjoyed feeling Jack’s hairy torso moving on his, their hotness warming the room usually cold.

The touches took even more importance than it did before, same as Jack’s hot breath on his ear as he softly whispered to him how proud he was.

The king adopted a brutal pace, enough to leave the bruises Rhys begged to have.

His legs now around Jack, exposing his brutalized cheeks, Rhys curled his toes. His face wetted under the blindfold, tears of pleasure came as the king claimed him furiously.

As soon as Jack let go of his cybernetic arm, Rhys placed his hand on the king’s hair and pulled them into a long kiss.

“Is that a way to ask for me to remove your cock ring?” Jack bit Rhys’ lip after he talked.

“Yes, please. I want to come.”

Jack’s answer was a soft laugh followed by a bit as he kept thrusting hard. Out of breath, Rhys moaned his name and threw his head back. He let go of Jack’s hair and clung on one of his pillows. His flesh arm was still being held firmly.

“Ask nicely.”

Rhys cried and tried to calm down. His cock hurt, the overstimulation turned his words into incoherent whispers but he had not feel so good since the last time he saw Jack.

“Sorry sweetheart, I can’t understand you.” Jack moved a hand between them, teasing Rhys’ cock.

“P-Please.”

“Please who?” Jack insisted, his fingers already moving on the ring.

Rhys bit his lips but managed to form more words. “My-My king. The only king. Jack, please…”

And as simple as this, he felt the cock ring being cautiously removed.

A few seconds later, he came in Jack hand. His body followed the thrusts as he let himself fall into an orgasm.

Under the sweet noises, Jack pressed himself all the way in and came too. He groaned Rhys’ name as he filled him with his cum.

Jack let his body fall on Rhys’. Panting, they both felt like if all their energy had left their bodies.

They stayed like this a moment, kissing and cuddling while Jack pulled out slowly. After they both calmed down, Jack removed the blindfold and gave the Rhys the right to see his face. His real face.

It scared him, yes. But he wanted to feel himself for a bit and Rhys was the only one he trusted enough to do it. One night without a mask with someone… Maybe that was Jack’s biggest fantasy.

Rhys’ eyes widened as he saw the scar on the king’s face. He stayed silent a minute, his heart bouncing in his chest as he realized how important this moment was for them both.

“What do you think kitten?” Jack asked. He rubbed Rhys’ skin near his shoulder, feeling a bit of relieved as the prince had scars too now.

“I-I think I love you, Jack.” 

Jack smiled but didn’t let Rhys see how much this answer pleased him.

“Of-course you do.”

“But…” Rhys started before stealing Jack a kiss. “So bad you have chosen to blindfold me, I would’ve love to see you claiming me without your mask, handsome.”

“The night is only starting kiddo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hope you enjoyed it! *insert the part where I beg for kudos here or comments or whatever here*  
> No seriously, hope y'all enjoyed it. I had a lot of fun writing this one, and yet some parts were harder for me due to my lack of vocabulary xD  
> See y'all for the rest of AU-Gust soon <3


End file.
